Mistake
by RainInMyMind
Summary: Nunca se sintió tan culpable, tan asquerosa y sucia, no soportaba verse en el espejo. No dejaba de darse baños para limpiar todo rastrojo de aquella suciedad a la que fue expuesta. /Muerte de personaje principal. Referencias a abusos sexuales y físicos/ Leve Sanji X Nami. One-shot. Puede llegar a ser multi-chapter.


**Deberían realmente estar increíblemente enojados conmigo por subir solo un capítulo de mi fic ****_"Rain"_**** y no continuarlo. Lo sé, soy una idiota, pero dentro de poco tendrán la continuación, lo prometo. Para facilitarme las cosas, resumiré mis problemas: Odien al hospital, a mi madrastra y a mis problemas. No tuve mucho tiempo. Pero ya lo tendré. Aunque no se lo crean, tengo inspiración cuando estoy en clases, y en mi país, todavía no empiezan. Espero que me perdonen por no continuarlo, y si no me perdonan no puedo hacer nada más para remendarlo (Tal vez un one-shot hard...). En fin, les dejo este pequeño drabble (en realidad es un one-shot). Y aquí no tuve beta, fue todo pura inspiración (?).**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Una vez que había quedado encerrada en el baño, repasó en su mente todo lo que había hecho. Primero sacó un cuchillo de la cocina a hurtadillas, luego algunas vendas de la enfermería y uno de sus lápices con una simple hoja para escribir.  
Listo, nadie se daría cuenta por ahora.

Miró su estómago abultado y las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Como odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba intensamente. Dejarla con una creatura, sin saber cómo manejarse. Lo peor ni siquiera fue eso, sino que hace algunos días había notado que se enamoró de su Sanji-kun. Mientras aquel hombre la violaba, lo único que pensaba es que Sanji la salvaría. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Lo apreciaba intensamente. Su corazón siempre latía fuerte ahora que lo veía, y cada vez que tocaba su mano su cuerpo parecía derretirse. No soportaba verlo coquetear con la otra mujer del barco, ni tampoco quería verlo dándole algún regalo. Adoraba cada parte de su personalidad, aunque a veces fuera algo pesado, también era muy inteligente y maduro cuando quería. Le encantaba la forma en la que se movía, elegante y ágil, como un gato, como un perfecto ladrón. Igual que ella. Solo que él le había robado el corazón.

Al final no pudo resistir, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro desfigurado por la ansiedad y la frustración que había sufrido todos estos días sin dejar que ninguno de sus nakamas lo supiera. Sabía que algunos tenían sospechas, no estaba alimentándose adecuadamente a pesar de que Sanji le hiciera su comida favorita. Eso era muy raro; Y también bastante obvio, pero cada vez que le preguntaban, ella daba las excusas más estúpidas que su cerebro había podido formular en su desesperación.

Ya no podía soportarlo, ella no quería ese bebe, y si lo mataba, viviría con la culpa en su corazón. Así que los dos morirían. No porque lo odiara, por supuesto que no. Ella si pudiera lo conservaría, había pensado mucho en el tema. Lo sabía. Un barco de piratas no era el lugar para un bebe, y menos para una mujer embarazada. Lo único que estaba habiendo era apartar a Luffy de su sueño y distraerlo con sus problemas.  
Nunca se sintió tan culpable, tan asquerosa y sucia, no soportaba verse en el espejo. No dejaba de darse baños para limpiar todo rastrojo de aquella suciedad a la que fue expuesta.

Se obligó a dejar de temblar, pero lo único que logró fue que su cuerpo se sacudiera por sus sollozos. La depresión en la que había caído la transformaron, ella ya no era la Nami de antes. Desde aquel día algo había muerto dentro de ella.

No pudo evitar dejar una nota breve a su lado, escrita con rapidez haciendo que el lápiz se desgastara con facilidad, por suerte aún se podía comprender lo que estaba escrito. Las vendas ahora estaban alrededor de sus ojos, quitándole la capacidad de ver. Se empaparon con las lágrimas, pero a ella no le importó. A ella le importaba poder desaparecer y poder dejar de molestar a sus nakama con su estúpida presencia. No quería su lastima, ni tampoco que la ayudaran, odiaba la compasión, solo debía alejarse. Tomó una respiración profunda intentado relajarse. Sin visión, pudo sentir como sus otros sentidos se ponían alertas, eso la asustó más de lo que esperaba. Tragó duro, dejando que las imágenes de sus nakama aparecieran y le sacaran una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué se sentiría morir? Tenía que ser valiente y averiguarlo.  
Dejó que la hoja delgada y afilada de acero tocara su piel caliente. Se estremeció al el tacto frio. "Solo tengo que clavarlo, y ya está". Se dio fuerzas para hacer la tarea más cobarde y estúpida que supo desde el principio que estaba mal.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, se mordió el labio para evitar gritar y clavó el metal afilado en su estómago, dejando que la sangre saliera a borbotones. Su respiración se volvió pesada, y le costó mantenerse despierta en la oscuridad que ella misma había creado. La sangre se esparcía por el suelo de mármol del baño, y con una morbosa curiosidad se preguntó por qué ya no sentía dolor.

Se desplomó en el suelo, incapacitada y sin ningún sueño más que cumplir.  
Era una lástima, había olvidado salvar la nota de mancharse con la sangre.

* * *

**Yo me pregunto si alguien quisiera una continuación, es decir, la reacción de sus nakama. O tal vez un final alternativo donde Nami no muere. **  
** No sé, quien sabe. Esto está enteramente dedicado a mi amiga Elaine. Que está sufriendo mucho ahora mismo.**


End file.
